Antología
by Ariadna
Summary: koukari...


****

Antología

Por: Ariadna

El viento del otoño entró por la ventana, pero Koushirou estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos para notarlo. Frente de su computadora, tratando de encerrarse y esconderse del mundo. 

Pero lo cierto es que estaba pensando en su vida, y en la chica que le robó el corazón… 

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Para amarte

Necesito una razón

Y es difícil creer

Que no exista una más que este amor

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aún no entendía qué le había gustado de ella… era su amiga, como todos los demás, pero algo hizo Yagami Hikari para que él se sintiera especial y distinto, a pesar de que… de que ella estaba completamente enamorada de otro…

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sobra tanto

Dentro de este corazón

Que a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios

Todavía se siente el dolor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

En su estadía en el Mundo Digital algo ocurrió… pasaba momentos especiales con ella, momentos que jamás olvidaría y que no quería olvidar tampoco, aunque vinieran los recuerdos acompañados del dolor de que nunca estaría con ella de la manera en que alguna vez habría deseado…

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Porque todo el tiempo que pasé junto a ti

Dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mí.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hikari se le acerca por la espalda y mira por sobre su hombro la pantalla de la computadora.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Ordenar datos… nada en especial realmente."

"¿Esto es lo que haces en nuestros descansos?"

"Mmm… sí."

"Que aburrido, de seguro que el tiempo pasa más lento para ti cuando estás sentado aquí."

"Tal vez…"

La chica lo toma de la mano y lo hace seguirlo.

"¿Dónde vamos?"

"A mirar las estrellas en el claro que encontré recién."

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que necesitas relajarte, cuando estoy muy agotada me gusta ver la luz de las estrellas. Mira, ¡el cielo se ve hermoso!"

Koushirou miró hacía arriba, la noche estrellada se sentía sobre uno, se giró para mirar a la chica y está parecía brillar de felicidad ante la noche y le sonrió.

"Sí, es realmente hermoso…"

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos

Tú me hiciste ver el cielo aún más profundo

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"¿Crees que si nosotros podíamos ver el Mundo Digital desde la Tierra se podrá ver la Tierra desde aquí?"

"No me lo había planteado, creo que es posible."

"Se deben ver muchos mundos desde aquí. ¿Qué tan grande es el Universo?"

"No lo sé, dicen que es infinito."

"¿En serio? Entonces tendré que pasar muchas noches mirando el cielo para alcanzar a verlo completo… ¿Lo verás conmigo esas noches?"

"Me encantaría…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Junto a ti creo que aumenté más de tres kilos

Con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"¿Qué es ese olor?"

"Ah, de seguro es la cena preparada por Yamato, ¿vamos?"

"No sé, tengo algo que hacer en computador aún."

"Ya has hecho suficiente. Tienes que comer bien, eso siempre dice mi mamá. Y dice además que cuando uno comienza a oler comida desde lejos es porque tiene mucha hambre, ¿no crees?"

El pelirrojo se sonrojó cuando su estomago gruñó por alimento. 

"Creo que tienes razón…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato

Y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"¿Meeko?"

"Es el nombre de mi gato, cuando volvamos a la Tierra te lo presentaré. Es algo travieso pero es un buen gato. Te gustará."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos

Para escapar los dos volando un rato.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"¿Te puedo decir un secreto?"

"Claro"

"A veces en la noche, cuando está de turno Sora, ella me da permiso para ir a dar una vuelta con Gatomon"

"¿Y vas adónde?"

"Le pido que se vuelva Angewomon y volamos juntas, ella me lleva."

"¿Y por qué haces eso?"

"¿Quieres saberlo?, ven conmigo entonces."

Hikari llamó a su Digimon y luego éste se transformó. El ángel digimon tomó con un brazo a la chica y con el otro a Koushirou.

"¿Ahora entiendes? La sensación de volar es maravillosa…"

"Sí… cuando viajo en Kabuterimon siempre es para una emergencia, nunca había sentido así volar…"

"Siempre estamos pensando en otras cosas cuando viajamos, pero poder volar como los pájaros… ¡me encantaría volar como Angewomon!"

"También a mí me gustaría…"

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pero olvidaste una final instrucción

Porque aún no sé como vivir sin tu amor

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Koushirou… ¿Sabes lo que es el amor?"

"Sí, creo que sí… ¿Por qué me preguntas?"

"Es que creo que hay un chico que me gusta… del grupo… me gusta Takeru."

El chico hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Que bien, Hikari… Takeru tiene mucha suerte…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa

Me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"¿Y ahora que haces?" 

"Revisaba la constitución de estás plantas, se parecen mucho a las de nuestro mundo."

"Esa parece una rosa."

"¿Tú crees? Yo no la veo así."

"Para mi todas las flores son como las rosas, todas las puedes utilizar para demostrar cariño… como las rosas."

"¿Ah, sí?"

Hikari toma una de las extrañas plantas y se la da a él.

"Toma, te regalo esta rosa, es mi cariño para ti."

"¿Huh?" El chico parpadeó. "gr-gracias."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Para poder verte a horas no adecuadas

Y a reemplazar palabras por miradas

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, ¿Qué hacen ustedes en los arbustos a estas horas?"

Ambos chicos acababan de regresar de otro viaje con Angewomon y Taichi había notado su ausencia.

"¿Y bien?"

"Ah, pues… lo que pasa hermano es que tenía que ir al baño y Gatomon fue conmigo y Koushirou notó que no estaba y me fue a buscar para que no te preocuparas."

"Ah… pero que no se vuelva a repetir, a la próxima ve conmigo."

Hikari asintió y luego miró a su acompañante con una sonrisa, pidiendo que guardara el secreto y aceptara la mentira.

Koushirou lo notó y sonrió de vuelta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y fue por ti que escribí más de cien canciones

Y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hikari, ¿qué haces en mi computador?"

"Ah, lo siento. Es que intentaba buscar algún juego mientras ustedes iban por comida y apreté un botón y ahora no sé que le pasó e intenté arreglarla pero no pude y…"

"Está bien. Déjame ver, yo la arreglo."

"¿Me perdonas?"

"Por supuesto, no podría enojarme nunca contigo."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Y conocí más de mil formas de besar

Y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La chica estaba roja como tomate.

"¿Qué pasa Hikari?"

"¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?"

"Yo… a mi mamá solamente…"

"Es que escuché a Sora y Mimi hablando de besos, pero no los que dan los papás o los que dan los hermanos, sino que los besos con un chico… yo no le he dado ningún beso a un chico aparte de mi papá o Taichi…"

"¿Por qué me cuentas eso?"

"Quiero saber como son esa clase de besos… se lo pediría a Takeru pero me da vergüenza y como tú eres mi amigo pensé que al menos así sabría si me gustan esos besos o no, ¿me entiendes?"

"¿Quieres que yo te bese?"

"Es que Yamato y Joe son muy grandes para mí y Taichi es mi hermano… ¿por favor?"

"Es… está bien."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lo que es amar…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Koushirou suspiró. Había pasado mucho desde esos tiempos y seguía amándola, pero nunca pudo decírselo, menos ahora…

En su mano tenía una carta de ella, pero no una que él podía disfrutar…

****

'Querido Koushirou: 

A pasado el tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?

Yo muy bien, ¿adivina qué? Takeru al fin me propuso matrimonio!! Te escribo para invitarte a la boda…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lo que es amar…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

~Owari~


End file.
